wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
If Clay Did Have a Monster Inside Him
If Clay Did Have a Monster Inside Him is a short story by Clay500 I know a lot of you will probably not like this but I hope you like it. Edited by Luckybird ---- One day Clay and the others were still in the mountain the dragonets needed to choose a leader so the guardians decided to make them fight each other and the guardians. They started with Kestrel versing Clay. Clay put up a good fight but as always, Kestrel was being terribly mean to the young MudWing. This time, she didn't even hold back. "You're worthless!" She hissed at him, anger blazing in her eyes and claws stabbed into the dragonet. "Useless! Your parents probably never wanted you." She stood up, throwing a contempt look at Clay. "There is nothing inside of you. Not even a monster we were looking for." Clay heard the last words. Something changed in him, something that no one had ever seen of him. His eyes began to turn dark red, and a twisted snarl curled onto his snout. He pulled him to his feet, and launched himself at Kestrel. The SkyWing was pleasantly surprised at the rematch, and intended to make the fight short. There was other dragonets to beat up, anyway. Clay exceeded her expectations. He kept throwing punches at her face, growling and snarling as the larger SkyWing tried to do a tail whip. The MudWing jumped out of the way, much quicker than every other fight he had with her. Then, with a flick of his tail, he whipped Kestrel in the face with a stinging snap. Disoriented and confused, with stars flashing before her eyes, she took a step back to gain her bearings. Clay took a huge breath, and flames erupted from his mouth and covered his old mentor. Kestrel fell under the pain, and barely reacted when Clay barged towards her and threw her across the room. She hit a stalagmite and crumbled in a heap of red scales, flames still singeing the edges of her tail and claws. "Pathetic," Clay spat, smiling at his handiwork. But the flame of rage wasn't put out just yet. There was still dragons here that he could hurt for all the misery they caused him over the years. He swept around and pointed at Dune, who stared at him wide-eyed. "Come down you crippled old dragon. Aren't you next to fight me?" He growled, and the SandWing got up slowly. He walked over to to the younger dragon, trying to keep the air of confidence. "Alright, you so called 'Dragonet of Destiny.' Let's see how you can go against a veteran." He growled, hoping that the already weakened dragon would go down. "I bet you are going to run away crying in two seconds." But little did Dune know, he was going to eat those words very soon. Dune came running at Clay, claws gleaming in the torchlight. Clay nimbly dodged it and wrapped his tail around Dune's neck. With a crooked smirk, he started thrashing him and bumping into things. When Clay finally released his hold, the old SandWing had some pretty bad looking bumps and passed out. "That was quick," Noted Webs, impressed. Then he froze. Clay was pointing to Webs. He surely meant for him to come down and fight. The SeaWing swallowed nervously. "This is all Kestrel's fault," Webs thought to himself. He was by no means the best fighter in the cave. That title went to Kestrel and Tsunami, who was uncharacteristically hiding in the corner with the other dragons, staring at their hatchmate with fear and horror. He also knew that if Clay was strong enough to defeat two full grown dragons so easily, he could knock out Webs and the other dragonets in a heartbeat. So Webs had to do this smartly. He tentatively walked toward Clay, and coughed a little. "I was hoping... that maybe..." He only got that far in his hope for peace. Clay's tail swept under the old SeaWing, tripping him onto his snout, and the MudWing grabbed his two front talons. He started kicking as fast and hard as he could, his claws piercing into Webs' scales. He then threw him toward Kestrel and Dune, the other two guardians piled up in the corner. He casually wiped his claws of the SkyWing, SandWing, and SeaWing blood. ---- Who will be next? Will Clay snap out of it? ''To be continued '' Tsunami stared at Clay strangely something was off with Clay he seemed more angry than usual plus aside from Webs and occasionally Dune he was never able to beat Kestrel before but now he was stronger somehow.......angrier. Tsunami froze when he looked at her with a blank face.Clay lunged at Tsunami his face was blank Tsunami didn't move and the strangest thing started to happen her vision started to go blurry her legs felt weak she had no idea what was happening.Starflight collapsed infront of her then Sunny and Glory did the same thing then Tsunami's anckles buckled she fell and blackness was coming from the back of her eyes and the last thing she saw was Clay. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)